


Measuring The Miles

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t measure time in miles . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measuring The Miles

Dean doesn’t measure time in miles; he measures miles in _Sam_. Like three miles outside Houston, Sam asleep beside him, Sam’s large hand splays across Dean’s thigh, blunt fingers brushing Dean’s dick. He nearly runs off the road, but doesn’t move him. Fifteen miles outside Austin, Sam’s head falls into Dean’s lap; Sam wraps his arms around Dean’s knee, clinging on for dear life. Dean gets the cramp to beat all cramps, but rides that way for a hundred miles before waking Sam. Dean’s whole life is measured in Sam but he still can’t find a way to tell him.


End file.
